Munks in Time
by kill knight
Summary: Simon builds a time machine in hopes to go on an adventure and to see amazing things. When he invited his brothers and sisters to come along, something goes wrong and they end up on the Titanic, the day it goes under.
1. Chapter 1

Time is an amazing thing. Sometimes it goes slow. Sometimes it goes fast. During time, you make mistakes that you can never fix because it already happened. It happened for a reason. You wish that you can go back in time and fix it. You wish that you can forward in time and see the outcom. Six chipmunks did it. They wanted to go on an adventure but changed everything by mistake.

"Hey Simon, are you coming to lunch? They're serving corn dogs." Alvin says slamming Simon's locker shut.

"Alvin, please. You can't just slam a locker like that. What if my head was in the locker?"

"Well then I would feel sorry but I didn't so get over it. Now let's go get some lunch. Brittany and her boyfriend went out for lunch so we can enjoy a nice meal without them kissing each other every 5 seconds." He said pulling Simon.

Simon struggles free from Alvin's grip. "I need to work on my blueprints."

"I get it. You just don't want to eat with Jeanette since that day."

"Oh, that day. Please don't remind me of that day."

"Simon, it's ok. You spilled fried bean on her while we helped the homeless people last year and she smelled like beans for a week. She forgave you after a month. We live together. You have to talk to her and make peace."

Simon walks toward the stairs. "That's not the reason why I'm not eating lunch. I just need to work."

"What is it Simon? The blueprints. Is it some sort of machine?"

"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell one." He throws out his hand for a shake.

Alvin shakes his hand. "Promise."

Simon leans in near Alvin's ear when they heard the doors down the hallway open with no one there. "Well that was weird. Anyways, I'm building a time machine. I want to travel in time and space. See what time before was like before us. Like 1776, the signing of the Declaration of Independence.

Alvin leans back away from Simon and tries to understand. "And I will support you in anyway possible. I know a teacher who might be able to help with this. His name is Mr. Frank, my science teacher, he loves the thought of time travel.

Simon looks Alvin gives him a smile. "Thanks man. This means a lot to me. What's his room number?"

"213. It's right down the hall to your right.

"Thank you so much, Alvin." Simon said running down the hallway looking for room 213. He sees it at the end. He walks up to the door, which is open, and knocks twice.

"Come in." The teacher yells from his desk.

Simon walks in slowly and looks at the man. "Are you Mr. Frank

He spins in his chair and laughs. "The one and only. What can I help you with?

"My name is Simon Seville. My brother, Alvin, said that you could help me with something.

"Alvin? Alvin Seville is your brother? Oh no. You don't want me to kill a man, do you?

Simon chuckles. "No sir. I was wondering if you could help me change a man?"

"Now by change, what do you mean?"

"Changing history. Changing every, single man in time."

"What do you have in mind, Simon?"

Simon hands Mr. Frank the blue prints. "This is what I have so far. I need your opinion."

Mr. Frank revises the blue prints. Every word, and every equation. "Everything seems to be in the right order. What do you need from me again?"

Simon looks at Mr. Frank with hope banging on his chest. "I need your help."

2 years later

Simon sits in the schools basement. The lights flicker caused by old wires. His science teacher, Mr. Frank, sits in the back writing in his notebook. He looks up. "Simon, this can't be done. You can't just tear time apart and think that you can fix it. You can't travel in time and space."

Simon drops his screw driver and turns around. "You don't believe in me anymore, do you?"

"When you told me that you were going to build a time machine, I didn't really think a real one. I think you've been watching too much Doctor Who. He has a time machine called the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. But it's a TV show but still, it can't happen."

"When I was a little kid, I always wish that I could change history and now that I have someone's support, their just going to stop believing in me when I finally have something that might work."

The teacher gets up and walks up the stairs and opens the door. "I'm sorry Simon. See you in class tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Simon yells out. "Whatever." He continues to work on his machine. "I'll prove them wrong. I'll prove all of them wrong."

The sun rises over the trees on the school court yard. Sun light shines through the basement window. Droll drops from Simons mouth as he sleeps on his notes. He opens his eyes slowly to his machine glowing with light. He lifts his head as it makes a loud noise. Simon gets up and walks toward the machine and gets in.

Dave walks into the kitchen and to the table where the kids are sitting. "Does anyone know where Simon is?"

Jeanette finishes chewing her eggs and looks at Dave. "He's still at school."

"Why is he at school on a Saturday?"

"He texted me at 3 in the morning saying that he had to finish his time machine." Alvin said throwing away his trash. "I told him that time traveling is impossible but he wouldn't listen. I promised him that I would never tell anyone but now is the time to tell."

"Why would Simon build a time machine?" Dave asked eating his toast.

Jeanette fixes her glass. "Time is an amazing thing. Simon might want to prove that time traveling was possible."

Brittany looks at Jeanette. "Well, is it possible?"

The time machine fades in and out making a loud noise as it lands in the school yard. Simon opens the door and steps out.

"Wait. I was just here. Why am I at school?" He turns towards the machine. "This thing isn't a time machine. I get knocked out for 2 days and someone carries me outside. What a sick joke." Simon says kicking his machine.

"Hey you, Stop that. That's school property." Yelled the principle as he walks across the courtyard.

Simon stands in shock. "Principle Smith. Umm well I was just kicking my umm project."

The principle looks at Simon with confusion. "That Statue is not your project, I can tell you that much. If I see you do it again, I will call your dad and we will have a long talk about respecting what isn't yours.

"Yes…yes sir." Simon said stuttering as the principle walks back to the school. He looks at his machine and studies it. "Must be a little cameo that I added. Interesting. Well I must go.

He runs through the doors leading to a long hallway crowded with students. He looks up at the clock and knows where he is going to go.

"Alright. Its 12:30. So that means that everyone is in the lunch room." Simon runs down the hallway and down the stairs. He walks slowly to the lunch room until he sees another chipmunk by the lockers and walks up until he notices something and hides. "It's...it's me."

"Hey Simon, are you coming to lunch? They're serving corn dogs." Alvin says slamming Simons locker shut.

"Alvin, please. You can't just slam a locker like that. What if my head was in the locker?"

"Well then I would feel sorry but I didn't so get over it. Now lets go get some lunch. Brittany and her boyfriend went out for lunch so we can enjoy a nice meal without them kissing each other every 5 seconds." He said pulling Simon.

Simon struggles free from Alvin's grip. "I need to work on my blueprints."

"I get it. You just don't want to eat with Jeanette since that day."

Simon continues to hide behind the locker as Past Simon and Alvin walk away. "Oh that day."

"Oh that day. Please don't remind me of that day."

"Simon, it's ok. You spilled fried bean on her while we helped the homeless people last year and she smelled like beans for a week. She forgave you after a month. We live together. You have to talk to her and make peace."

Simon walks toward the stairs. "That's not the reason why I'm not eating lunch. I just need to work."

"What is it Simon? The blueprints. Is it some sort of machine?"

"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell anyone." He throws out his hand for a shake.

Alvin shakes his hand. "I promise."

Simon runs back down the hallway smacking that doors leading to the outside and runs back to his machine and runs inside. He looks at his computer. "September 20, 2011. It can't be. I really went back in time. Today is the day I finally finished on my Blueprints for this beautiful time machine. I have to go and see myself finish it." Simon sets his time for August 20th 2013 and presses ENTER.

The time machine makes a loud noise and shakes as it takes off. Smoke comes out of the engine as he holds on to the railing. Simon looks up at the screen.

"Almost there. Just a few more days and...here" He says as the machine jerks and crashes down in the basement of the school. He opens the door to himself and the teacher sitting at the table.

"Simon, this can't be done. You can't just tear time apart and think that you can fix it. You can't travel in time and space." Mr. Frank said sitting in the chair.

Simon drops his screw driver and turns around. "You don't believe in me anymore, do you?"

"When you told me that you were going to build a time machine, I didn't really think a real one. I think you've been watching too much Doctor Who. He has a time machine called the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. But it's a TV show, but still, it can't happen."

Simon closes his door slowly and hides behind a box. "Doctor Who is an amazing show."

"When I was a little kid, I always wish that I could change history and now that I have someone's support, their just going to stop believing in me when I finally have something that might work."

Mr. Frank gets up and walks up the stairs and opens the door. "I'm sorry Simon. See you in class tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Simon yells out. "Whatever." He continues to work on his machine. "I'll prove them wrong. I'll prove all of them wrong."

A few hours pass by. Past Simon continues to work as Simon sits in the corner. "No wonder I don't have a girlfriend, I'm boring." He said as he leans on the wall. 3 o'clock am and past Simon falls asleep. Simon gets up and walks over to himself and studies the machine. "How did I finish this if I don't know how to do it?" He continues to study and laughs to himself. "I better text Alvin and tell him that I have to finish my time machine. Where's my phone?" He reaches for past Simons pocket and gets his phone. "And now to text Alvin."

"He texted me at 3 in the morning saying that he had to finish his time machine." Alvin said throwing away his trash. "I told him that time traveling is impossible but he wouldn't listen. I promised him that I would never tell anyone but now is the time to tell."

"Why would Simon build a time machine?" Dave asked eating his toast.

Jeanette fixes her glass. "Time is an amazing thing. Simon might want to prove that time traveling was possible."

Brittany looks at Jeanette. "Well, is it possible?"

A loud noise comes from the living room followed by the sound of glass shattering. The family runs into the living room. Confused eyes face the machine as smoke surrounds the room like fog. Simon steps out from the machine with bruises on his face and arms.

"I really need to learn how to control this thing." Simon said walking along the glass. "I shattered the table. How do I explain this to Dave...and they are standing right behind me aren't they?" Simon guessed as he turned around seeing the family looking at him with confusion.

Dave walks over the kids to Simon and bends down. "Simon, what's going on?"

Jeanette walks up to explain. "Umm well Dave, Simon did the unthinkable. He created time traveling."

Alvin sneaks into the conversation. "I'm not a pro on this type of stuff but isn't time traveling like I, don't know, dangers? I know I supported you but still."

Simon answers his question. "It's only dangers if you change it. Going back in time and changing one little thing can cause a huge effect."

Brittany joins in. "Also, can you go to different universe of time and space?"

"Can you explain more for me Brittany?" Simon asked closing the door to the machine.

"Going to the same time, same year, but totally different. Like in one universe, I could be like a Queen or married to an actor.

Simon thinks to himself. "Umm well doing might be possible but I don't see any reason why we need to do that.

Brittany looks at Simon. "Can we at least try Simon? I want to see a world outside our own."

Alvin looks at Brittany with a confused look. "Are you stupid or something? Did you really just ask that? Going to a different universe and wanting to see a world outside our own IS OUR WORLD!"

Brittany cleans her eyes of tears and runs off. Jeanette and Eleanor look at Alvin and run off following Brittany. Dave picks up Alvin by the hoody and sets him on the couch.

"What was that about Alvin? Brittany asked a question and you blew up in her face."

Simon jumps on the couch and hit Alvin. "You are the biggest jerk I know. She tried to understand and you yell at her. I would say go say you're sorry what good will that do? We all know you'll just do it again." Simon jumps off the couch and walks towards to bedroom and turns around. "People make mistakes, Alvin. I've seen you at the best and at the worst time. Things get worst and you are never able to fix it." He looks at the bedroom door and takes a deep breath. "Let's just hope I'm wrong about this one."

Dave continues to stare down Alvin. "He is right, Alvin. What you just said to Brittany might as well change your future. We just talked about this too. Making one little mistake can change the future.

Alvin looks at the time machine and turns around looking at the bedroom hearing Brittany's voice. "I'm going to do something that will change everything that happened tonight

Later that night, Alvin sneaks out of his, climbing down the ladder and climbs up the girls bed up to the top. He sees Brittany sleeping at the end with her fur all messed up. He walks slowly towards her and grabs her. He jumps off the bed and runs towards the living room where the machine is while holding her on his shoulder. Brittany starts waking up while Alvin is still holding her and goes crazy.

"ALVIN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Brittany yelled out making sure she wakes up everyone in the house but Alvin covers her mouth.

"Please, Brittany, for the first time ever, just shut up." He whispered putting her down.

Brittany punches Alvin in the stomach. "I will not shut. You kidnaped me out of my own bed and carried me to the living room. I don't know what's up with you, Alvin Seville, but please just stop."

"This. What is this?"

"What do you mean what is this?" She asked not trying to be quite.

"This. You're standing up for yourself."

Brittany crosses her arms. "Your point here, Alvin, please tell me." She said punching him in the stomach again.

"I know what Drew does to you when you guys are alone. You think I haven't noticed your scars and bruises. Your make up doesn't help much. He beats you."

Brittany looks at Alvin. "You need to shut up Alvin."

"Your eyes are still red but those aren't the tears I caused. Are they?" Alvin said wiping away some left over tears. "When I called your stupid, all you could think of was Drew beating you after a stupid comment. All you could picture was Drew. You heard his voice.

Brittany forms a fist out of her right hand. "Please, Alvin, please just shut up. Is this why you got me out of bed? Just to remind me of what he does to people?

Alvin tries to get a word out. "I want to say sorry I haven't done anything to protect you."

Brittany breaks her fist and drops to her knees. "I'm sorry."

Alvin lifts her up. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Drew is the monster and you need to break up with him."

"I did last week. The scars are slowly going away but I still need make up to cover them."

Alvin hugs her and lets her go. "You dated him for 2 years. Why did you break up with him last week?

"He wouldn't let me and the police arrested him for having drugs in his house. His parents were pretty mad."

Alvin laughed. "I bet. That all I wanted to know. You can go back to bed."

"Alright. Good night, Alvin." Brittany whispered walking back to the bedroom.

"Good night, Brittany."

Brittany goes back to bed leaving Alvin alone in the living room next to the machine. He looks at it and smiles. "A life has just been spared tonight."

**Something new I'm trying out. As a fan of Doctor Who, some stuff might sound like it's a TARDIS that Simon uses. I need ideas for future chapters. If you, the readers, have anything, please tell me. I want something that you, the readers, what to read. It's like a build your own story. Like The Powerful Chipmunks, I will add names (first names) of those who give ideas. Good or bad, you will be traveling with the chipmunks. Any mistakes you see while reading, please tell me. I want to make you guys happy with your reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

09:00 am. November 12, 2013

Alvin continues to sleep while the other chipmunks go to breakfast. First day of summer and he knew what that meant, sleeping in. Jeanette and Eleanor eat their breakfast and go to watch some TV. The girls watch some Adventure Time for a few minute until they felt something or someone was watching them. They look at the time machine as they notice a flashing red light coming through the door crack.

"Simon?" Jeanette yelled from the couch.

"For the last time, I didn't eat your piece of bacon." Simon said walking into the living room.

"That's not it and yes, you did. Look at your machine." Jeanette said pointing at it from across the room.

Simon studies it for awhile and come to a conclusion. "Its seems that something tried to break in last night. They lights are flashing because that is the silent alarm." He said unlocking the doors walking in going to the main computer. "It captured a picture of who it was." Simon pushed the picture getting larger. He becomes shocked as he covers his face. "Alvin."

Brittany walks into the living room, still eating her bacon, to join the others. "What's going on?"

Eleanor turns around. "Alvin tried to break into Simon's machine."

She chokes on her bacon as she coughs it out. "Any reason why he would want it?"

Simon walks back on. "You should tell us that. You were there too"

The group looks at her in confusion. "I thought you hated him?" Jeanette asked her crossing her arms. "Remember last night?"

Theodore looks at Brittany with his bug eyes. "What were you and Alvin doing last night? That's not cool."

Simon closes the door and locks them. "Theodore is right, Brittany. I should've told you guys last night. This thing is not a toy. Any idea where Alvin was taking you?"

Brittany sits down. "Alvin grabbed me out of bed last night and brought me out here. I yelled at him. I punched him in the stomach and then things got heavy."

Simon walks near Brittany. "What happened?"

Dave walks in. "Yes, Brittany, what happened?"

"He asked me why I didn't do that when I was dating Drew. Alvin knows, Dave."

The kids look at Dave. Simon jumps on the couch. "What does Alvin know, Dave?"

"Drew was abusive towards Brittany. I took care of it. He is in jail. He sold drugs and did some drinking. You're safe now, Brittany."

Brittany smiles and continues the story. "He saw the scars. He said that he knew that the tears weren't from him and he reminded me of Drew. He was leaning on the time machine so I kind of knew that he wanted to do something towards Drew. I told him that I broke up with him and we said were sorry to each other and I went back to bed. I walked through the door way and I heard Alvin say A life has just been spared tonight. What does that mean? I think I know but I'm not sure."

Simon looks down at the ground and back up at the group. "It means that Alvin was going to kill Drew or do something that would cause him from being born."

Theodore speaks up. "It wouldn't work."

Simon looks at him. "Why?"

Theodore explains. "If Alvin wanted to do something that causes Drew from being born, it wouldn't work because if it worked, it be reverses because Drew caused Alvin to go back in time and stop him from being born and without Drew, Alvin wouldn't have went back in time in the first place. Therefore, Drew would still be born."

The group looks at Theodore with amazement. "What happened to Theodore?" Jeanette asked falling backwards. "I will never understand time travel. I'm smart but I never have time to think about it."

Alvin walks out of the bedroom. He yawns and stretch's his arms as he opens his eyes to the family in the living room. "Anyone up to some time traveling?" He said with a little smile.

"Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore, can you three go to your rooms. I need a moment with Alvin.

The kids walk to their rooms leaving behind Simon and Brittany. Alvin looks at them like there was nothing wrong.

Dave starts off first. "Alvin, I hope you know why we are here."

Alvin plays with his hands and looks up at Dave and then at Simon. "You want to talk about last night." He said looking at Brittany who doesn't look happy.

"Alvin, as a brother, never touch my machine. Ok?" Simon said sitting down next to Brittany. "Like, ever."

"I get it, Simon. Don't touch it." Alvin yelled out.

Brittany looks at Alvin who is looking at her. "We are going to see Drew today, if you want to go, you can. I mean, I know what you wanted to do last night, but if you want, come with me. Just us two"

"Now hold on, you want me to come with you." Alvin said pointing at Brittany. "Even after what I wanted to do him. Why?"

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. Theodore explained it all." She said scratching her head. "I'm still lost on most but I got it."

"We can go in the time machine. All 6 of us." Simon looks up at Dave. "You want to come? You can fit in it, I promise."

Dave looks at the machine. "Well it's a little small but no. I need to do some stuff here around the house. You kids have fun."

Brittany gets up and walks to the bedroom followed by Alvin but Simon stops Alvin by putting his hand on his chest and whispers in his ear. "You try anything foolish while on this trip, I will leave you behind. We might be going somewhere far after and if you make me angry, you might want to run. I do not guarantee your safety from me or our location."

Alvin looks at Simon. "What? I'm your brother. You need to guarantee my safety."

"Maybe next time, you don't try to change history with Brittany's ex-boyfriend." Simon said walking away.

12:00 pm

"Is anyone ready?" Simon yells out walking through the living room to his time machine.

Brittany exits the bedroom. "Simon, what are we going to do with Alvin?" She asked setting her stuff down.

Simon puts his key in but doesn't turn it and looks at Brittany. "He seems to know what he is doing. I warned him that if he does anything wrong, we will leave him."

"Seems a little crazy doesn't it?" Brittany asked looking at Simon. "We can't just leave Alvin behind. You heard Theodore, nothing would've happened anyway."

Simon turns back around and hits his head on the door a few times. "I was angry at him and wasn't thinking straight. You're right, Brittany, we can't leave Alvin behind while on a trip. I'll talk to him."

The rest of the group walks out of the room with Alvin the last one to walk out holding nothing but his hat and a bag full of food. Theodore walks next to Eleanor holding her hand. Brittany looks at them.

"Umm are you two dating or something?" She asked pointing at the hands.

Theodore laughs. "No, she was playing some glue and when I grabbed her hand to come on out to the living room, this happened." He said lifting his left arm up.

Simon looks at them. "How long does the glue last, Eleanor?"

"I don't really. Maybe a few minutes." She said picking up her bag.

Simon unlocks the doors and looks at the group. "Who's ready for some traveling?" He asked pushing the door open.

Alvin looks at Simon with anger. "What travel? We are just going to the jail house to see Drew. We are not going far."

They walk in with amazement. A computer fills the middle with lights hanging on the walls. Seats hang on the railing with seatbelts.

Jeanette looks and points at the seats. "Simon, are those safe?"

Simon looks at the seats while typing on the main computer. "Umm I am going with yes. I never really tried them out. I'm always driving this thing."

Alvin claps his hands. "Good job, Simon. Not making sure that the seats are safe and tells us after we agree to go with him."

Brittany finally snaps. "Alvin Seville, you will stop this right now. Simon has done way more than you can do in a year. Now sit down and buckle up."

Alvin looks at Brittany and takes a seat. "Simon, control your girlfriend, please and thank you."

Simon looks up from the key board and at Alvin and shakes his head. "Brittany, can you come here please."

Brittany walks over to Simon. "What?"

"Can we please leave Alvin somewhere?" Simon asked looking at Alvin.

Alvin over hears. "Leave me somewhere that's nice, please. Better than being here."

Brittany smacks the desk. "What is your deal, Alvin?"

Alvin looks at Brittany and looks away. Brittany looks down at her hands. "I'll think about it, Simon."

Simon finishes typing on the computer and pushes enter. The machine starts shacking and the lights start flickering on and off. Simon hold onto the railing connected to the main computer as the others hang onto their seats. Brittany tries to hold onto the railing but slips off sliding on the floor. The time machine spins faster and faster as Brittany slides around until Alvin grabs her and pulls her up putting her up on his lap and raps his arms around her. Simon looks up at the screen.

"We are almost there. Only a few more seconds." Simon yelled out as the kids scream bloody murder. "Almost there."

"Simon, we are all going to die." Jeanette yelled out as she holds tight to her seat belt.

"We….are…..HERE." Simon yelled as he pulls some levers and pushes some buttons.

Smoke starts coming out of the engine while the alarm goes off. Jeanette unbuckles to help out Theodore and Eleanor out of their seats. Brittany's head leans back onto Alvin's shoulder and back up. She opens her eyes seeing Alvin looking at her with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Umm you can let go of me now, Alvin." Brittany said smiling.

Alvin looks at her. "You sure? You were sliding around."

Brittany breaks away from Alvin's grip and wipes herself off. "I'm sure."

Simons jumps and claps his hands. "Alright, here is the plan. Brittany, you and Alvin go and see Drew. Just do a simple normal visit. Once you two are done, we can go to the years of inventions. The invention of the telephone, maybe."

Alvin looks at Simon with a smile. "That sounds great, Simon"

Simon jumps from the comment. "Thanks, Alvin. Now go you two."

Alvin and Brittany walk out seeing a long hall with a cell at the end. Two cops stand by the main door leading to the rest of the jail. Two more cells cover the side wall. Alvin walks forward towards the cell at the end. Brittany follows behind grabbing Alvins hand twisting her fingers in his. Alvin looks behind seeing what she did and walks on.

"If you like me, just say so. But I'm sure that Simon will be heartbroken." Alvin said with a smile.

"Don't be silly. This is a once in a lifetime thing, believe me. We are in a jail and I don't feel save." Brittany said holding onto Alvins hand tighter.

"I thought you hated me?" Alvin said looking at her.

Brittany stops moving causing Alvin to stop also. "If you think I hate, you're correct. The way you are treating Simon isn't cool at all."

Alvin slips his away from Brittanys hand. "No, what isn't cool is what you told me."

Brittany becomes shocked. "What did I say to you?"

"Simon has done way more than I can do in a year." Alvin said walking ahead.

"Ok look, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that…."

Alvin stops in his track. "Brittany, can we please stop talking about this. It's rude. We have guest."

Brittany looks at Alvin. "What guest?"

Alvin looks at her. "Drew's here."

"Um Hello, Brittany." Drew announced as he got up from his bed. "What are you doing here?"

Brittany looks at Drew with her big eyes. "We are here to visit you, Drew."

Drew begins to laugh. "And you brought your boyfriend."

"Oh he is not my boyfriend." Brittany announced pointing at Alvin.

"Please stop lying, Brittany. I saw you two holding hands down the hall. I'm not blind. Now tell me why you guys are here."

Alvin looks at Drew. "We are here so you can say you're sorry to Brittany."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Drew asked putting his hands together.

"I saw the scars you gave her. Now say you're sorry." Alvin said pointing at Brittany who is playing with her hands.

"I will say I'm sorry if you guys get me out of here. I need out. I promise you, Brittany, I am a changed man. I will never touch another fur on you. Just get me out."

Brittany thinks for awhile. "Ok. We will get you out."

Alvin's eyes get big. He grabs Brittany and turns her around. "Please tell me you're not being serious about this, Britt. We can't help him escape from jail."

Brittany looks at Alvin. "Trust me."

"Do we have an agreement?" Drew asked the munks.

They turn around facing him. "We have an agreement." Brittany said looking at Alvin.

Alvin crosses his arms. "I don't agree with this but alright."

"Alright, cool." Drew looks at Brittany. "Brittany, sweetheart, I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. I will never touch you again for as long as I live."

Brittany looks into Drew's eyes. "That was so beautiful."

Drew smiles. "Thank you. Are you guys going to get me out now?"

Alvin stares at Drew and hits the cell bars and laughs. "These bars do a wonderful thing, Drew."

"Umm what do you mean?"

"They do a wonderful job holding you in here so we are going to go now. Have fun in jail. Goodbye." Alvin finishes off by walking away grabbing Brittanys hand twisting his fingers in hers. "Once in a life time thing, might as well do it until we get back."

"You guys promised." Drew screamed out.

"Drew, I am so sorry. Please don't be mad." Brittany yelled from down the hall.

Drew feels the door and kicks it a few times until it breaks open falling to the ground. "Oh I'm not mad, I'm ANGRY!" Drew yelled out charging towards the munk.

Alvin runs faster towards the machine. "SIMON, START IT!"

Simon looks at the monitor seeing Alvin and Brittany running with Drew chasing them with a very short distance in-between. Simon starts up the engine and pushes some buttons. "Theodore, open the doors now."

Theodore jumps from his seat and runs to the door opening it seeing Alvin and Brittany in the distance. "Come on guys, hurry up."

Alvin looks behind him seeing Brittany still holding on to his hand. He could see fear in her eyes as she stares at Drew. He tightens his grip and runs until he reaches the machine and jumps through the doorway yelling at Theodore to close the door and Simon to go. Brittany lays on top on Alvin not wanting to get up because Drew was still behind them. Theodore closes and locks the doors while Simon puts in the dates and time to go home. Alvin lays on his back looking up at Simon doing his best to get things started. Drew finally reaches the time machine and starts shacking it with force. He picks it up and shacks it more. Alvin looks down at Brittany and wraps his arms around her putting her head in his chest as things get rough. Alvin looks up again.

"SIMON, LETS GO!" Alvin yelled.

Simon pulls a lever which causes the time machine to make a loud noise. Drew continues to shake with anger. The machine starts to spin in his hands. Drew holds on as the machine starts to fade, taking him with it. Sparks start to fly out of the engine as lights start to pop making more sparks. Alvin starts sliding around with Brittany but grabs on tight to the railing by the door. Simon hangs on tight to the monitor as the kids start to scream again. A huge bump cause Simons arm to fall and change the dates with him knowing. He falls over hitting his head on the railing by Jeanette who grabs him, stopping him from falling off. Theodore holds onto the railing but starts slipping when Eleanor grabs his hand. Alvin looks down at Brittany who's crying because of Drew who is still on the outside. He kisses her forehead and waits for the ride to be over.

The ride ends with another huge bump. The sparks end. A crack appears on the wall showing the outside. Jeanette unbuckles and picks up Simon who has been knocked out by the railing. Eleanor, who is still holding Theodore's hand, looks at him and smiles. He smiles back and looks at Jeanette who looks at Alvin and Brittany who are still lying on the floor. Alvin looks up at the kids, who are staring at him and Brittany. He looks down at Brittany, who has her arms around him not letting go.

"Brittany?" Alvin said shacking her. "Brittany?" He lifts her head and looks back at the group. "She's asleep."

Jeanette laughs as Simon comes to. He looks up at her and smiles. "Hey. What happened?"

"We crashed somewhere."

Simon gets up and rubs his head. "We should've landed back home." He looks at the engine. "I hope we are home. The engine looks like crap." Simon walks towards the engine and puts his hand up close. "Yep, it's over heated. It could be awhile before it'll work again."

Alvin lifts Brittany a lays her down up by the seats. "I'll take a look outside." He said walking to the doors, unlocking, and opening them to a closet. "Umm who has a broom and some trash in their closet?" Alvin asked looking back at them.

Jeanette scratches her head. "We all share a closet."

Alvin walks out and opens the closet door taking a peak. "Simon, come here please."

Simon walks to Alvin holding a clip board. "What?"

"Take a look out there."

"Why, Alvin?"

Alvin looks at Simon. "Just do it. It might surprise you a little bit."

Simon takes a look outside and brings his head back in like he saw a monster. "Oh no. This can not be happened." He runs back to the main computer. "No, this is not good."

Eleanor runs over to Simon. "What's wrong, Simon?"

"Look at the monitor." He said covering his face. "The date and year. Just look at it"

Eleanor looks at the monitor. "It says 4/14/1912. What's wrong with that?"

"The whole thing is what's wrong with it. 14th of April 1912. The day the Titanic sunk. We are on the Titanic."

Jeanette looks at Simon. "That's not good."

Simon tries to act calm. "No it's not good. The clock says it 6:25 am. They ship doesn't go under until about 2:20 am on the 15th . It hits the iceberg at about 11:40 pm tonight. We have at least 17 hours to get the engine fixed. Well I will fix it. You guys can go have fun, just don't do anything that will change history."

Jeanette walks up to Simon. "I will help you. Two great minds think alike."

Simon smiles. "I like you're thinking, Jeanette. Thank you." Simon points at the rest. "You four can go somewhere. Stay out of trouble and don't change anything. Please don't change anything." Simon looks over at Alvin who seems like he has gone crazy for he his look at everything in a weird way. "What's wrong, Alvin?"

Alvin looks at the group. "Where's Drew? He was holding onto the machine when we traveled. He would've came with us."

Simon walks out and looks at the outside of the box while rubbing his chin. "That's weird."


	3. Chapter 3

Passengers gather around Drew, who is lying on top of a broken table. Broken glass covers his body along with blood covering his chest, feet and head. The Captain runs down the row, still wearing his pajamas, towards the crowd of people, yelling at them to move out of his way.

"It is almost 7 in the morning. Breakfast isn't until 9. Why is everyone up and making loud noises?" He looks around and looks down. "What is your name, son?" The Captain asked grabbing a napkin to clean up the blood.

Drew slowly opens his eyes. "It's Drew, sir. Drew Smith. What's your name?"

"I am Edward James Smith. Are you ok? "

Drew leans up. "That's my dads name and yes I am. Thanks."

Edward smiles. "It is a common name, Drew. Where did you come from?" He asked helping Drew up.

He looks at the people. "I'm from the year 2013." Drew said rubbing his head.

The people laugh. Edward puts his hand up. "Be quite please." He looks at Drew. "Drew, you might be losing your mind. This is the year 1912. Welcome to the Titanic. Well welcome again since you've been here since we set sail."

Drew looks at Edward with big eyes. "The Titanic? This is so weird, a family member worked on the Titanic. He died on it."

Edward shakes his head. "Well so far, we have had no deaths. We are on the way to America."

Drew backs away from the group, who are looking at him like he is crazy. He turns around and run down the row of tables and out to the hallway. He looks around the area. Looking down each hallway, seeing people walking out of their bedrooms ready for the day to begin. A man walks down the stair wearing a black suit with a black hat.

"Good morning, dear boy. You look like you haven't slept in years. What's you name?" The man asked taking his hat off.

"My name is Drew Smith."

"Drew Smith you say. You don't happen to be related to our Captain Edward J. Smith?"

"Smith is a common name but I think so." Drew said with a smile. "Where are you going?"

The man looks down at his watch. "It's Sunday, boy. It's almost time for church. Would you like to join me? Ever since my wife died, I haven't been going to church as much as I should. She was always my church buddy back in in my home land, Paris, France. " He said running off downstairs.

"Hold on a minute, sir." Drew chases him down the stairs. "What's your name?"

The man stops and looks up at Drew. "My name is Dave Seville. Nice to meet you."

"Dave Seville?" Drew said following Dave to Church.

"Why yes. Is there a problem with my name?"

"No there isn't. I just know a few Seville's myself." Drew said looking at the walls full of pictures.

"Oh wonderful. Are they nice people?" Dave asked putting his hat back on his head and fixing his coat.

Drew thinks for a moment. "Well yea. They promise to get you out of trouble and well they do." Drew said opening his arms out to the ships hallways. "I want to say thank you but I don't know where they are."

"They could be on this ship. You never know until you look." Dave said walking through the church doors.

"Maybe you can help me?" Drew asked holding the door open for other people.

Dave stops in his tracks and turns around. "Why would I help you? I just met you. I can't just help a strange boy help find his friends."

"Your family members." Drew announced.

"Come with me to church and after, we can search for a while. This is a big ship. It could take a while." Dave said grabbing Drew dragging him across the room to their seats. "Please, sit down and relax. The preacher should be here soon."

Drew takes a seat crossing his legs. "How long is service?"

"Not too long. I promise."

The chipmunks continue to sit in the machine as Simon tries to fix the engines. Brittany, who is still sleeping is covered by as blanket Alvin found in the closet. Jeanette and Eleanor give Alvin a weird look as he passes by going to help Simon.

"What's his deal?" Jeanette whispers into Eleanors ear.

"I don't know but I want to find out." Eleanor said looking at Alvin

"Now Eleanor, this is a good thing. Alvin's attitude has changed a lot since we left the jail. Something is going on and I kind of like it." Jeanette said smiling.

Eleanor jumps down form her seat. "Simon, can we go look around?"

Simon looks up wearing his goggles. "Yes. I told you guys that like 10 minutes ago."

"I'll stay here with you, Simon." Jeanette announced walking towards him. "You could use some help."

"Thanks, Jeanette. I could use it."

"Theodore, lets go look around the ship. I think it could by romantic." Eleanor yelled grabbing Theodores arm dragging out of the closet.

"Alvin." Simon said tapping Alvins shoulder.

"Yea, Simon."

Simon starts whispering staying calm. "You can go. Brittany will be fine. She's just tired."

Alvin looks at Brittany. "I'm staying here with her. I'll watch her while you two work." Alvin whispered walking to Brittany who is still lying on the floor.

Jeanette looks at Alvin as she grabs Simon, dragging him to the engine. "So do you like Alvins new attitude?"

"Just a little. Something happened at jail and Alvin doesn't want to leave Brittanys side. Did you see him when he jumped into the machine with Brittany?" Simon asked unscrewing some screws.

"It was cute. They were holding and when they landing on the floor, neither of them wanted to get up. He was holding her so tight." Jeanette said smiling while look at Alvin and Brittany.

"Alvin saw something in Brittany that he never wants to see again."

Jeanette looks at him. "What did he see?"

Simon looks at Jeanette. "I don't know. Something that he saw while running changed him."

"Fear?" Jeanette asked cleaning up the engine pieces.

Simon looks at her. "Fear? Drew was chasing them. Brittany hates him." He smiles. "Jeanette, you are really smart."

Jeanette smiles back. "I try."

Eleanor and Theodore walk up the stairs to the main deck. The sun shines right in their eyes as the birds fly over. Passengers walk by holding their fancy umbrellas hiding their faces from the sun. The men hold their book as they wear their black hats. Theodore holds her hand and drags her to the front of the Ship. They look over the railing seeing dolphins flying out of the water.

"Theodore, this is amazing." Eleanor yelled out.

"We are the munks to see the Titanic that's not under water or in a museum. "

A man walks up behind them. "Did you just say See the Titanic that's not under water?"

Theodore looks at the man. "Just a little joke."

The man fixes his coat. "I'm the creator of the Titanic. It's unsinkable. It has six layers blocking everything inside. This metal is strong enough to stop anything."

"Everything?" Eleanor asks the man.

"Yes madam. Why do you ask?"

"What's your name?" Theodore asked the man

"My name is Thomas Andrews. I'm an Irish businessman and ship builder. I like to think of me as a "Ship pro". Everything I have done has never failed." Thomas said turning around walking towards the Captains station.

Eleanor walks towards Theodore. "Does he know that he built his own death trap?"

Theodore looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know? Thomas Andrews died on the Titanic." Eleanor said walking away.

Theodore follows her as they walks down the side. "Do you want some lunch? It's almost noon and my stomach is getting mad."

Eleanor laughs in agreement. "Alright, let's go get something to eat."

Dave and Drew walk out of the church service. Dave smiles like a crazy man wearing his favorite coat as Drew walk behind him with a frown. "You said it wasn't too long, Dave."

Dave turns around. "I'm sorry that you're not pleased. That was the first service. It's only been a couple of days. You want some lunch?"

Drew smiles. "Yes, please."

"Well follow me, dear boy. Maybe your friends will be their. You said that they could be my family." Dave said looked at Drew.

"Yes, sir. They have the same last name. You have the name as their dad. But you're human."

"So they aren't human. What are they? Chipmunks?" Dave asked leading Drew to the lunch room.

They walk into the lunch room seeing people all over the place. Drew looks al over the place until he sees Theodore and Eleanor. "Hey, Drew. Over here." Yelled Theodore.

Drew waves and shakes Dave. "Right over there is your family."

Dave looks over to the table over by the windows and freezes. "They are chipmunks. They talk too."

"Yes, sir. They are friendly" Drew said dragging him to the table. Hey guys. What's up?"

"Well we found you so now we know that you're here too. Who is this guy?" Theodore asked pointing at Dave.

"Now guys, don't be rude to your family." Drew said sitting Dave down. "This is Dave."

The chipmunks freeze in the middle of their wave. "Family? Dave?" Eleanor said through her teeth. "That's our family from the past?"

"Yes it is. But I found my family member so I'm in the best mood ever." Drew yelled out throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well that's good." Theodore said smiling. He turns to Eleanor still smiling. "Oh no."

Alvin sit on the floor while he plays with Brittanys hair. She beings to move but doesn't wake up. Alvin leans his head back on the seat and closes his eyes. Simon and Jeanette fix the engine until sparks start flying out it again. They fly back hitting the wall hitting their heads.

Jeanette looks at Simon. "Let's just make our graves here. We are not going to fix it. There's too much damage from Drew shacking us."

Simon looks at her. "Don't lose faith in us so fast." Simon said getting up.

"Wow, so fast? We have been on this for an hour." Jeanette looks at the clock. "It's 1 pm. The Titanic hits the iceberg at 11:40 pm tonight. We are going to die here."

Alvin opens his eyes and looks up seeing Jeanette and Simon fighting. "Guys! Stop fight and fix it." Alvin yelled out moving away from Brittany sets her down softly. "Stop fight and get things done. If you want to die here, Jeanette, then you can stay here and drown in the cold water."

Simon tries to stop Alvin. "Alvin, ok we get it now stop."

"No, Simon, its not ok. You are fighting about the simplest thing. You made that engine. Why can't you fix it?"

Simon breaths in and out. "Ok, there is too much damage. We can try and fix it but we don't know how far we can get."

"What is going?" The group turns around seeing Brittany lifting her head. "Why is everyone yelling?"

Alvin runs over to Brittany helping her up but she falls onto his chest. She looks up and backs up. "I'm sorry. Still tired in the head."

Alvin picks up the blanket and covers her. "It's fine, Brittany."

She looks into Alvins eyes. "You sure?"

Alvin smiles. "Yea."

Simon steps in between them. "Alright you two, if you need space with each other, in my opinion, go somewhere else."

"He's right, Alvin, lets go to the park." Brittany said grabbing Alvins hand but he stops her. "What's wrong?"

"Brittany, we can't go to the park." Alvin said bring her back.

"Why?" Brittany asked. "What, there's a surprise for me, isn't there

Alvin stops her. "There is no surprise. We just can't go to the park."

Brittany looks at Simon and Jeanette. "Jeanette, why can't I go to the park?"

"Because we aren't in our time period."

"Where are we? When are we?" Brittany asked looking back at Alvin

"We are on the Titanic. It's April 14th ,1912." Alvin said with a little smile.

"And the engine isn't working so we might be here for a while." Simon said going back to work.

Brittany thinks to herself. "It's April 14th. We don't have much time."

"We know. The ship hits and iceberg and sinks. That's why me and Simon are working as fast as we can to fix the engine."

"Well, Alvin, Can we go walk around somewhere? We need to talk." Brittany asked holding out her hand.

Alvin looks at her and at her hand and smiles. "Sure. Lets go."

Alvin and Brittany walks out of the machine leaving Simon and Jeanette alone. Simon looks at Jeanette.

"I know you don't want to spend your time on the Titanic working on a time machine. Do you want to go for a little walk?"

Jeanette looks at Simon with a big smile. "About time you asked me."

They leave the time machine locking the doors. They walk out of the closet and go down the hallway seeing Alvin and Brittany in the opposite direction. Alvin and Brittany walk up to the main deck.

"So what do you want to talk about, Brittany?" Alvin asked looking out at the ocean.

"About what happened at the jail."

"We gave each other a few words. Then we saw drew. You were there. You know what happened." Alvin said snapping at Brittany.

"Wow, don't snap at me. The way you were treating Simon wasn't cool." Brittany snapped back.

"Really? This again. That doesn't for another 101 years. We aren't born. Why are you fighting about something that doesn't even happen yet."

Brittany stopped in her track. "Wow, and I thought you changed."

Alvin turns around like a twister. "I did change, for you. When Drew was chasing us, I held tight to you because I care about you, Brittany. I could've let you go and let Drew have his way with you." Brittany looks at Alvin without making a sound. "But I didn't let you go. When we jumped into the time machine, I didn't let you go. When Drew was shaking us around and Simon pulled the lever and we starting traveling, I held onto a railing and to you. I would've let you go and let you slide around but I didn't because I knew that you were scared. I took care of you"

Brittany sits down by the wall. "I am speechless, Alvin. Why would you lie about all of that?"

"Please tell me you aren't being serious right now. Please just tell me right now. Why would I lie about any of that? I just spilled my feelings for you, Brittany. I care about you and you pull me out to be a liar. You were there when we were being chased by Drew. I didn't let you go. I never wanted to let you go, Brittany.

Brittany closes her eyes. "Alvin, please go. I don't want to see you right now."

"You wanted to talk to me. You invited to come out with you so we can talk. Please look at me, Brittany."

Brittany covers her face with her hands. "Just go, Alvin."

"Alright, fine. I'll go. Never talk to me again. If you think that I would lie about all the things that I did, for you, than we shouldn't be friends or anything more. But one more thing. Why do you think I'm lying about all of this?"

Brittany looks at Alvin with tears in her eyes. "Because you're a jerk. You lie about anything to get a girl. I saw you last year with Molly. Telling her you saved a baby from car on fire. Now go." Brittany said pointing down the walkway.

Alvin looks at her. "Fine. I'll go. If you need me, wait you won't because I lie about everything to someone that I care about. Maybe this is a good place to leave me at. Far away from you."

Brittany looks away. "Good bye, Alvin Seville."

"Good bye, Brittany Seville. It was good knowing you." Alvin said walking away.

**I need help readers. I am having trouble coming up with new ideas for new chapters. If you can/want, please send me a private message on my profile at the top saying PM or leave a review. I will use you in the story, like in the Powerful Chipmunks. Just leave your first name . I promise you won't die. Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany looks out at the ocean with the wide blowing in the hair. She looks at all the couples walking by as they smile and hold hands with their kids running around with their toys. She leans on the wall while playing with her hand. She begins thinking about what just happened with Alvin. Where they still friends? How long will this last? But the big question is, was Alvin serious about staying behind? On this ship? Simon and Jeanette walk by holding hand and laughing to themselves. Simon looks over at the wall ands sees Brittany sitting against it and stops. Jeanette looks over.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Simon asked sitting next to her with Jeanette sitting on the other side.

Brittany pulls up her legs and hides her face. Jeanette puts her hand on Brittany. "Brittany, what happened?"

"Its Alvin. He is really mad this time." She said still hiding her face.

Simon looks at Jeanette still speaking to Brittany. "How mad is he, Brittany?"

Brittany lifts her head. "He wants to stay behind. Stay on this ship when it goes under and I can't fix it."

Simon leans back on to the wall. "This is really bad. Like really bad."

Jeanette looks at Simon. "Why is it bad? Can't we just go back in time again after the ship sinks and save Alvin."

"That's the thing, Jeanette. We can't go back in time again and save someone. If we go back to the point in time that we arrived here, we won't be saving Alvin."

Brittany looks at him. "What do you mean?"

"He won't be our Alvin. Our Alvin will be dead and under water freezing. The Alvin that we will be saving won't understand anything. Alvin choosed to stay behind because of Brittany and if we go back in time again and save Alvin, nothing would change. Alvin choosing to stay behind caused us to go back and save him but if Alvin and Brittany didn't have their fight, nothing would have made us to go back in time. It's an loop."

"My head hurts now." Brittany said hiding her face.

Passengers run up and own the hallway as Alvin fights his way through finding his way to the lunch room. He runs up the main staircase and looks up at the clock.

"It's 3:00pm. Simon and Jeanette better hurry up so they can get back home." He said smelling the air. "I smell chicken." He yelled running in the direction of the smell. He runs down the hallway when he sees the lunch room. He enters the room looking for tables when he sees Theodore and Eleanor with Drew. He walks over and jumps on a seat. "Hi guys. Hey Drew."

"What up, Alvin." Drew said taking a sip of his water.

"Listen, Drew. I'm sorry about what happened at the jail." Alvin said with as little smile.

Drew slams his drink on the table scaring Alvin. "You promised me you would get me. You promised."

Alvin hides his face. "I know I did. Please don't hit me."

"Alvin, we are cool. You got me out and I met my Great great great grandfather Edward J. Smith who's the Captain of the ship."

"Oh well that's good. So no hard feelings?" Alvin asked stealing a piece of bread from Eleanor.

Drew leans back in his chair. "Nope. I'm just ready to get back home." He said as Alvin let out a little laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Well the problem is that…"

"Here is that chocolate cake you wanted, Drew." Dave said sitting back down. He looks across the table to a new face. "Oh great. Another chipmunk. Does he talk too?"

"Well yea." Alvin said with a smile. "Who are you mister rude?"

Theodore looks at Alvin. "Alvin, this is Dave. He's family."

Alvin looks at Dave. "You're Dave? So you're like my past dad. Great, I need advice, dad."

"Umm no I'm not like your dad. I may be related to you but what from I've been told, you haven't ben born yet so I'm talking to a bunch of ghost. I must be going crazy."

"Dave, please. I need your help. You are the only hope that I have. I've heard of you from my dads story he used to tell us. He was named after you. The story was about the great Adventure of Dave Seville. Traveling from Paris, France to America. After losing his wife, he sets out to the new world."

Dave looks at Alvins big eyes. "Alright, fine. Lets go somewhere to talk." He said getting up from his chair.

Alvin follows him out to the stairs and sits down. Dave looks at him. "Since I am as close as you get to a dad, what do you need advice with?"

Alvin looks up at him. "How do you deal with a girl who thinks you are lying about caring about her?"

Dave sets his head on his hands. "That is a tough one. When I met my wife, maybe your great great great aunt, She had trouble trusting people. We met at a bar back in Paris. As you know, Paris is the city of love. People were falling in love around us. I sat at on end of the bar as she sat at the other end. She had water with some peanuts. I waved at her like a freak." Tears fell out of Daves eyes. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Any time she was at the bar, I would walk in seeing her sit there all alone. One day, I finally walked up to her and asked her for a dance. It was a Friday and the bar held a dance night. She said yes and we danced for the longest time. Even after the dance was over and the bar closing, we just kept on dance looking into each others eyes."

Alvin whips his eyes. "What happened?"

"I left for a few months for school. She would write letters and I wouldn't write back because I was busy studying to become a doctor. When I came back, She wouldn't talk to me. She thought I was out with another girl and I just kept on telling her no. She still wouldn't talk to me. She didn't trust me. She asked me why I would lie about all of that and I became speechless. So I did the unthinkable for any man who hasn't known a woman long enough."

Alvin looks at him with his mouth open. "What did you do?"

Dave looks down at Alvin and smiled. "I asked her to marry me."

"You asked her to marry me. Did she say yes right there and then?"

"It took awhile but she back around and finally said yes. I was the happiest man alive. We were married for 5 years. I finally got tickets 2 years ago for the Titanic so we could go to America for a new life. I drove home with great new. I was so happy to have the tickets in my pocket. I have been saving up for years. I turned onto my street seeing fire trucks and police outside where my house should be. I got out and started crying, falling down to the ground hiding my face. An officer came to me and asked of I lived here. I said yes and he said that my wife didn't make it out of the house. They were putting her in a bag. Everything I knew and loved was gone."

Alvin covered his face. "What was her name?"

"You don't want to know that part?" Dave said leaning back holding himself up.

Alvin looks at him. "What was her name?" He demanded.

Dave thinks to himself. "Brittany."

Alvin covers his face. "How did she learn to trust you again?" Alvin asked through his hands.

"I told her I loved her and that no girl can change that. I said "Brittany. You may think of me as a liar but I think of myself as a man who cares about you and would never let anything hurt you." I never let anything hurt her during our marriage even when we had our downs, I never touched her in anyway that would lead to harm."

"But what if you said to her that you never wanted to see her again after a huge fight?" Alvin asked leaning on Daves leg.

"You told her you never wanted to see her again." Alvin nods his head. "But you live together."

"I said that I wanted to stay behind. 101 years behind."

"So you want to die this ship knowing that you never fixed things with the girl you care about?" Dave said scratching his nose.

Alvin leans back looking at Dave. "How do you know the ship sinking?"

"Your brother and sister told me." Dave said leaning forward.

"And you're ok with that?"

"As long as I know that my wife is ok and that I'll see her soon, everything that happens is ok."

"I'm not afraid of dying, Dave." Alvin said getting up

"That's not what matters. What really matters is that is she ok with it?"

"Well I think she's ok with it. She didn't say anything after I told her I wanted to stay behind. She just said "Good bye, Alvin Seville". I think that's an ok to me."

"What did you say to her?" Dave asked putting his hat back on.

"Good bye, Brittany Seville. It was good knowing you. Then I walked away without another word."

"Well I don't what to do now, Alvin. You're in trouble."

"Gee thanks, Dave. Do you have any kids? Because if you do, your advice won't help them in life" Alvin asked walking back up the stairs.

"He won't have me around after tonight. I have a 2 year old with me." Dave said following Alvin.

"What his name?"

"Dave Jr. I want the name Dave to be in out family for a long time."

Alvin smiles at Dave. "It's working so far since my dads name is Dave."

Drew laughs. "I guess it is. I really like the name."

Dave jumps over the last step getting hit by a worker causing him to fall back down the stairs but the waiter grabs his hand. "Sir, I am so sorry. I didn't see you. I am just so sorry."

"No, it was my fault." Dave looks at the waiter. "What's your name my dear boy?"

The waiter looks at Dave and smiles. "Eric, sir."

Dave gives Eric a hand shake. "Well, Eric. You seem like a good man. Could you help me later tonight. I have a child who's two years old and between you and me, something bad is going to happen tonight."

Eric looks at Dave. "What, sir?"

Alvin yells at Dave. "Dave, you can't tell anyone. It could change history."

Dave looks at Alvin and back at Eric. "Meet me at room 230 around 11:30. First class. Don't you forget, Eric."

"No, sir. I won't forget. Good bye." Eric said walking to the lunch room.

Dave looks down at Alvin. "Good save, old sport. That could've been bad."

"You think." Alvin yelled walking back to the lunch room. He walks through the double doors towards the table when he sees Brittany sitting there along with Simon and Jeanette. They look over at him until he turns around and walks back down the hallway. Dave walks to the table and sits down.

"I see three more talking chipmunks. You must Simon, Jeanette and you must be Brittany. Oh yes, Alvin has told me a lot about you. Wait, sorry, no. Alvin hasn't talked much since the fight between you two." Dave slaps himself. "I should really stop talking."

Brittany looks at him. "You should stop talking forever. You're just another Seville." Simon and Theodore look at her. "Well, like Alvin."

Simon taps her on her head. "Your attitude needs to change also, Brittany. That isn't going to help us change Alvins mind about staying behind."

Dave looks at them. "Well I just talked to him and there seems like nothing can change his mind. He seems very depressed." Dave looks at Brittany. "He said you were ok with him staying."

Brittany becomes shocked. "I never said it was ok."

"When he told you he was staying behind, you just said Good bye, Alvin Seville." Everyone at the table looks at her. "You should've said something, Brittany."

"I wasn't thinking. We were fighting. We weren't thing about what the other said or even caring. I didn't think he meant it. When I said good bye, I meant walk away from me. Not nice knowing you. Have fun being dead for 100 years."

Dave leans back in his chair. "I told him to say what I said to my wife when she didn't trust me but I think that's pasted."

Jeanette looks at Simon. "Simon, should we go back to the closet to work on the engine some more?"

"Don't you want to see more of the ship? There is so much to see."

"I'll go to a museum where our lives won't be at stake." Jeanette said smiling as she jumps down from the seat. "Come one now, Simon. Hurry."

Drew looks at Simon. "You're wiped."

Simon smiles. "My girlfriend is always right. We have to hurry." Simon said following Jeanette.

The group watches Simon and Jeanette leave the lunch. Brittany slams the table. "Girlfriend? When did they start dating. We are going to die on this stupid ship." She yelled out jumping onto the table.

Eleanor looks at Brittany. "So now isn't the right time to tell you about me and Theodore?"

Brittany whips around looking at her sister and inhales and exhales. "No."

"Um right. Theodore, we should go before Brittany break something." Eleanor said jumping down from her seat leaving the room followed by Theodore.

"Drew, if I were you, I would leave. Same with you, Dave." Brittany said tearing the table cloth.

Drew looks at Dave. "She's right, Dave. We should go."

"I agree with you, boy." Dave said running out of the lunch room followed by Drew.

Brittany stands on the table until she break down and falls to her knees. "We are all going to die on this ship. W are all going freeze in the water watching millions of lives be taken by the sea."

Eric walks up to her and sits down. "Umm Do you want to talk?"

Brittany turns around seeing Eric. "I would attack with my claws but I got declawed a while back. I was a danger to myself and to others." She says playing her hands and looks back up at Eric. "I can still bite."

Eric gets up and slowly walks back to his station with his hands out blocking Brittanys path to him. "I believe you. I got to go now. Good bye."

Alvin walks back into the room and walks back to the table where Brittany is still standing with passengers still staring at her . "Brittany?"

Brittany turns around seeing Alvin standing on the ground with flowers. "What do you want, Alvin?" She asked jumping down from the table.

Alvin got on one knee. "I have a question for you."

Brittany becomes confused. "Umm what is going on?"

"Brittany Seville, will you marry me?" Alvin asked giving her the flowers with a smile.

Brittany looks at Alvin with the flowers still in her hands and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave sits in his room looking out the window reading a book. The ocean breeze blows in his face as the birds fly around. He looks at the clock over the fire place.

"4:45pm. I can't believe it goes down tonight." He said rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He reaches into his right pocket getting out his wallet. He opens it and gets out a picture of his wife. "I will be with you soon my dear." Dave cried out as a knock at the door echoed through the room. He gets up and walks to the door and unlocks it. "Hello, how may I….help?" He looks around. "Hello?"

"Down here, genius." Alvin said walking in.

Dave looks down as Alvin walks around his legs. "What do you want? Did you fix things up with Brittany?"

Alvin lays on the couch with a black eye and some blood on his face. "What do you think?"

Dave runs over to Alvin. "Wow, what happened to you, Alvin."

"I didn't the unthinkable."

Dave thinks about what he said earlier. "No. No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I asked her to marry me." Alvin said smiling.

Dave sits down covering his face. "Alvin, you can't just ask a girl to marry you and think it'll help. You're just a kid."

Alvin covers his eye. "Can I please have some ice?"

Dave reaches into a bucket by his chair. "Here's the last of it." He said handing it to Alvin. "Do you need more ice, Alvin?"

Alvin leans back. "No. I think my eye can live off of one bag. Thanks though."

Dave leans back in his chair and looks at Alvin. "What did she say?" Alvin looks at him with one eye half closed with blood in his mouth.

Drew walks on the main to the front where the Captain is. He runs up the stairs and knocks on the door. A man walks towards the door and opens it.

"Sorry sir, No passengers allowed beyond this point." He said closing the door but stopped by Drews foot.

"I am here to see Captain Edward Smith." Drew said seeing the Captain in the back. "I have to talk to him."

"Let him in." The Captain yelled from the wheel. The man lets Drew and locks the door. "What do you need, boy?"

"It's me, Drew. We met in the lunch room earlier today. I came to see you." Drew said walking around the wheel.

Edward looks at him. "How's your head, Drew? Do we need to get the ships nurse up here to check it out?"

Drew waves his hands in front of him. "No sir. I just wanted to come see a family member."

The Captain lets go of the wheel and turns to Drew who is leaning on the wall. "What makes you think that we are family? I don't even know you."

"Sure you do, Edward." Drew stops in his track rethinking about what he said. "Ok, you don't really know me but I have heard about you. My family tells stories about you all the time. The man who stayed behind when everything went to hell." Drew said putting his hand on Edwards shoulder.

"What went to hell, boy?" The Captain asked taking Drews hand off his shoulder.

"OK well." Drew stops when he looks out the front window seeing Simon standing on the railing waving his arms around.

"Simon?" Drew said running out of the room. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you working on the time machine?"

Simon slaps Drew. "Listen to me, Alvin said something to Brittany that made her snap."

"How bad is it this time?" Drew asked putting his hands in his pockets and looking out to the water.

"Jeanette said she gave him a black eye and put blood in his mouth. She wouldn't tell me what Alvin told Brittany. She wants us to see him."

"Where is Alvin?" Drew asked looking back at Simon.

"He's in Daves room. Jeanette said its room 230. That's in first class. We need to hurry." Simon said jumping off the railing going down the stairs.

They run down the main stairs pushing passengers out of their way. An officer stops them in their path.

"Excuse me. What is the rush?" He looks at Drew. "You wouldn't be hiding anything, would you?"

Drew smiles at the officer. "More than you think, sir. We must go now, if you don't mind?" Drew said walking slowly backwards down the hall.

"Umm No I don't mind. Just walk please. Nobody wants to die tonight."

Simon knocks on the door when he hears what the officer said. "No one wants to die tonight but it's going to happen." He said looking up at Drew. "With us going down with it maybe." He finishes knocking.

Dave opens the door and pulls Simon and Drew in closing the door and locking it. "He's on the couch."

Simon sees Theodore sitting on the couch next to Alvin. "Alvin, we need to talk." Simon said seeing Alvin lying on the couch with ice on his eye.

"I know. I made a huge mistake and now Brittany wants to really hurt me."

"What did you tell her?" Drew asked sitting down.

"It's not what I told her, it's what I asked her." Alvin said leaning up slowly.

Simon looks down covering his face. "What did you ask Brittany, Alvin?"

"If she would marry me. It's not a big deal."

Simon jumps on the couch choking Alvin. "This is a really big deal, Alvin." He lets go. "You can't just go around asking girls to marry you and think that it'll fix everything in the past.

"Simon, please don't hurt him." Theodore yelled out.

"I'm just tired of all the screaming. I don't want to lose Brittany again. I really don't want to stay here in 1912 and die."

Drew looks at Alvin. "What do you mean You don't want to lose Brittany again?"

"You took her away, Drew. You took Brittany away. You beat her and made her your slave. You didn't really think that I was going to forget that, did you?" Alvin yelled jumping on Drew causing Drew to fall off the chair hitting the floor head first. Alvin begins punching Drew in the face and stomach. "I confronted her about it when I wanted to take your life away.

Drew looks up at Alvin through his black eyes. "What?"

Alvin jumps off Drew. "Yes, Drew. I wanted to take your life. Going back in time and stopping your parents from having you."

"Why would you ever want to do that, Alvin?" Drew asked trying to get up.

"It made me mad. I grabbed her out of bed and took her to the living room. I tried to get into the machine but Simon locked the doors. She pushed me asking me why I woke her up. I confronted her about you, Drew. I asked her why she didn't punch you and destroy you when you were beating her. I hated you for that."

Drew tries to stop Alvin. "Alvin, look. I know I made mistakes. I was running with the wrong crowd and doing things that no one should ever do. I am so sorry for that. For everything that happened."

Alvin forms a fist. "I hated you for that, Drew. I really thought at you were a nice guy. Honor student at school with A pluses in every class but nothing stopped you. She as marks on her neck still, Drew." Alvin said punching Drew. "She tried to hide it all with makeup. I looked behind the makeup and saw the true her." Alvin grabs Drews face who is now bleeding. "I need you to stay as far away from Brittany as possible. If we every get back home, stay away." Alvin said throwing Drew face hitting the chair leg. "Simon, please tell me you are almost done fixing the engine."

Simon is still shocked by what he saw and begins to stutter. "I…I well… I don't know. There is a lot of damage." Simon whips away tears. "We might not live past 2am tomorrow. I'm sorry, Alvin."

"Don't be sorry, Simon. You tried your best." Alvin said looking at Drew and walk away.

"Alvin?" Drew yelled out rolling over. "What did Brittany say to your marriage proposal?"

Alvin looks at Drew and then at Simon and Dave.

Jeanette and Eleanor chase down Brittany who is run as fast as she can down every hallway. She takes a wrong turn and ends up on the main deck and begins running towards the back. Jeanette runs faster leaving Eleanor by herself. Brittany dodges benches and peoples feet as they reach the end of the ship. The ship sounds its horn. The wind picks up.

"There's no where else to go, Brittany. Now stop and talk to your sisters." Jeanette said blocking Brittanys way of escaping.

Eleanor blocks her other way. "She's right, Brittany. Stop and talk to us. We need to talk about what happened between you and Alvin."

Brittany laughs. "I have no idea what you two are talking about. Nothing happened." She yelled running into Jeanette who tackles her to the ground.

"Yes you do no tell us. Alvin ended up with a black eye and blood on his face. He did something that made you mad. Now what is it?" Eleanor asked kneeling down. She looks at Brittany who can't fight back any longer. "Jeanette, get off her. She's ready."

"Thank you. Ok. Alvin asked me something that I kind of reacted with push a punch to Alvins face. He ran off after I gave him my answer."

Jeanette closed her arms. "What did Alvin ask you, Brittany?"

"He asked me to marry him, ok. Not a big deal."

Jeanette looks at her. "Not a big deal? We are in the year 1912 on the Titanic and you say a marriage proposal isn't a big deal. A marriage proposal from Alvin Seville is a big deal."

"You answered him right?" Eleanor asked walking up next to Jeanette.

"Yes I answered him. I told you that already. Now get of my back." Brittany said walking away.

Eleanor stops her. "Stop it right there princess."

"What now?" Brittany asked turning around.

Jeanette walks up to Brittany. "What did you say to Alvin? What was your answer."

"Do you two really want to know what I said."

The two leaned in. "Yes we do." Eleanor said.

"Alright. I said…I like cake." Brittany announced leaning back out.

Jeanette jumps back. "That's not cool, Brittany."

"What? I'm a cake lover. Kids at school called me one word and that was Thecakeluver." Brittany said opening her hands over her head like sunshine. "They use a U instead of an O. I will never understand."

"I think it's because it seems cooler than Lover. I think its cooler." Eleanor said with a laugh.

Jeanette yells. "This isn't helping."

Brittany crosses her arms. "What do you have against cake, Jeanette?"

Jeanette walks over to the bench and jumps up and lies down. "I give up. I should walk back to the time machine but I give. It's impossible to fix. We might die here."

"We are not going to die on the Titanic." Brittany grabs Jeanette. "We are going to fix it together. With or without Simon. Come on Eleanor."

"Coming. Haven't you noticed that Luver sounds like liver if you say it right." Eleanor asked laughing

Brittany and Jeanette look at her. "Really?!" They both said walking away from her.

"What? Girls? Well it does." Eleanor yelled running after them.

Simon and Alvin walks back to the living room where Drew was cleaning up from Alvins episode with him. Drew looks over at them and looks away.

Alvin walks towards Drew. "Drew, about earlier, I just was to say."

Drew stops him. "No no. No more saying sorry. You were right. I needed to hear it. I do need to stay away form Brittany. She's yours now. Go get her." He said whipping the blood off his face.

"Thanks, Drew. Maybe in the future, we can be friends." Alvin said walking towards the door.

"I hope so."

"Wow, where are you going, Alvin?" Simon yelled pointing at Alvin. "Get back here. You still haven't told us what Brittany said."

Dave walks in with a wash cloth. "He's right, Alvin. We ask you and you just ignore us. You have to tell us now."

Theodore jumps from the couch. "Yea, Alvin. Is there going to be a wedding that I need to rent a suit for?"

"Ok, fine. Do you guys really want to know?"

"YES!" They all yelled.

Alvin sits down next to the door. "After all that's happened and with Brittany beating me and yelling at me for being a liar and other stupid stuff." Alvin looks down covering his face.

Simon walks over to Alvin to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Alvin. Love is cruel. Theo and I are here to make sure nothing else happens to you that involves Brittany hurting you."

Alvin looks up at Simon with a smile. "Thanks Simon but she said yes."


	6. Chapter 6

8:50pm April 14, 1912

The chipmunks sit in the time machine as time goes by until the ship hits the iceberg. Alvin plays with his fingers while Brittany and Jeanette work on the engine. Simon gets the tools out and tightens all the screws and bolts. Eleanor and Theodore sit leaning against the walls laughing to the jokes they told each other.

Brittany looks at Alvin. "Alvin, do you want to help me with the engine? Maybe get your mind cleared up."

"Is God mad at us?" Alvin asked looking at her shocking Simon by his question.

Simon looks at him. "What do you mean, Alvin?"

"I mean does he not want time to be tampered with?"

Simon stands up walking around towards Alvin. "We're not tampering with time. As long as we don't change anything, God won't be made at us."

"Then why can't we fix the engine?" Alvin asked pointing to Brittany holding a screw driver. "We have tried everything to fix it and nothing is working. We have about 3 hours to get it working and 5 hours to leave. It may feel like we have a lot of time but we don't. Once the Titanic hits the iceberg, it's all going to hell."

Jeanette stands up. "Alvin, look, we are trying as hard as we can. We just need everyone to stay calm."

Alvin looks at Jeanette and then at Brittany. "I'm calm. I'm sorry." He said sitting back down.

Brittany and Jeanette go back to working on the engine. "When's the wedding, Brittany?" Jeanette asked untangling some wires.

Brittany looks at her. "I would like to have it here on the Grand Staircase."

"I wouldn't mind that." Alvin said surprising the girls.

Brittany looks at him. "Get off the engine. We don't need your weight on it."

Alvin laughs. "Alright, fine but calling your future husband a fat munk." Alvin said jumping off the engine. "That hurts a lot."

Brittany gets up and wraps her arms around Alvins neck. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Brittany asked leaning in.

Jeanette slaps them both. "We don't need that here. Back to work."

Brittany gives Jeanette the death stare. "You're dating Simon and you kissed him once and don't deny it because I saw it. I'm marring Alvin and I haven't kissed him once."

"You haven't dated him once."

Alvin looks at Jeanette letting go of Brittany. "Now that hurts. What's wrong with me asking your sister to marry me even though we haven't dated?" Alvin asked looking at Simon. "Simon, ask Jeanette to marry you."

Simon looks up wearing him goggles. "Will you marry me?"

Jeanette looks at him and smiles. "Of course I won't."

Simon looks back at Alvin. "I tried." He said going back to work.

Alvin tears up. "That's my brother. Now Jeanette, you need to calm down. Brittany, do you want to get married here on the Grand Staircase?"

Brittany crosses her arms looking at Jeanette. "I do."

Alvin yells to Drew. "Drew, do you still know that Captain Edwards guy?"

Drew yells from the closet sitting next to the broom playing with paper. "I sure do. Why?"

"I need to talk to him about my future."

The captain stands on the private deck facing the front of the ship as the sun goes down leaving behind the cold air. One of his officers brings out a cup of hot tea along with a coat and a pair of gloves.

"A nice night to chill with the family, isn't it sir?" The man asked giving the captain the tea and giving him the coat and gloves.

Edward takes a sip and sets the cup on the ledge. "My family is back home. I will see them soon enough. Just a trip to America and back home again. Simple as that."

The officer laughs. "Yes sir. Nothing can go wrong on this perfect night.

The captain looks up at the men standing in the tower. "Do you think they need something to watch with? Like binoculars?"

The officer looks at the captain. "We haven't seen them."

Edwards sets his tea down. "That's a problem. Those could save someones life one day."

The officers laughed walking away. "Yes sir it could."

Alvin walks up the stairs wearing his coat so he won't freeze. He begins looking around for the Edward when he saw him in the distance standing alone watching the sea. He walks towards him climbing onto the ledge standing next to Edward.

"Are you Captain Edward J. Smith?" Alvin asked looking out into the dark.

The old man stares down at Alvin and back up again buttoning up his coat and putting his gloves on. "Who wants to know?"

"I do. I need to ask for a favor from you. My name is Alvin."

"Depending on the favor, I could say yes."

Alvin looks up at Edward. "A wedding."

The Captain looks down with a surprised look. "Interesting. Who's getting married? Who's the lucky guy and gal?"

"I am. My girl Brittany and I are getting married. In case you haven't noticed from hanging out with my friend Drew, we aren't really from this time."

"So he wasn't lying. I need proof that you're from the future." Edward said grabbing the ledge.

Alvin thinks about what to say next. "The ship hits an iceberg and sinks."

"Now Alvin, this is very serious. Why would you say that?"

"Because he isn't lying." Simon said from behind scaring the Captain. "Hi. Simon Seville."

"So in the future, they have talking animals?" The Captain asked looking at Simon.

"Listen to Alvin, Edward. He's not lying about the ship." Simon announced climbing up the ledge. "Even though I asked him to not mention anything of the ships fate to anyone." Simon said staring at Alvin.

"What time does it hit the iceberg?" Edward asked looking out into the distance.

"11:40pm tonight. People die and people get save but you, the Captain, stay behind no matter what." Alvin said touching Edwards hand.

"Please tell me you're kidding." He asked looking down at the munks. "Please tell me now if you're joking. I can't stay behind when I have a loving family waiting for me at home."

Simon walks back and forth. "Everyone on this ship has a loving family waiting for them to get back home but they can't." Simon said looking at Alvin. "Like our dad Dave. He's waiting for us in the year 2013 to come home from a visit at the jail. He loves us and he wants us home safe and sound. The Captain goes down with his ship."

Edward feels the ship. "This beautiful thing goes under tonight with me in it?" Edward asked leaning over the edge looking from front to end watching people smiling and walking around with their best coats on." He turns back around looking at Simon. "How many people die tonight? There are 2,224 people on this ship. Well now 2,230 counting you six and your friend Drew."

Simon taps his head and thinks. "I read somewhere that 710 people are saved?"  
The captain looks at Simon. "You didn't answer my question, boy. How many people die on my ship?"

Simon looks at Alvin and back up at Edward and pauses before answering. "1,514 deaths among the Titanic. This will soon be 1,521 if we don't get back to our own time.

Edward covers his face in shock and falls to his knees. An officer looks over seeing the captain and runs over to help him. "Sir, are you alright? Are you having a heart attack?"

Edward laughs getting up. "No no. Just heard a good joke. You can go on your way."

"Umm yes sir. I shall." The officer said walking away

"Simon, please don't scare him. I need to talk to Edward about the wedding." Alvin said pushing Simon away.

Edward rubs his eyes. "That's right. Where should it be? Does she want anything fancy?"

"We want a fast wedding on the Grand Staircase." Alvin said with a smile.

Edward looks around putting his hands in his pockets. "What time?"

"Well before 11:40pm in case you forgot." Alvin said looking out to the ocean.

"I haven't forgotten, Alvin. I'm still is shock from it. Simon, is there anything that we can do to stop it from hitting the iceberg?"

Simon looks at Edward and jumps on his shoulder grabbing his coat. "We can't stop it from happening. If we do, history will rewrite itself. The Titanic changed the future and saved lives. We learned that there needs to be more lifeboats. Always have enough boats for everyone on board is what we learned. They made museums about this ship. If you even turn, it will change everything." Simon looks down at Alvin. "And I did not make a time machine to change history. Maybe to save some lives but not change."

Alvin looks at Simon thinking about changing history. "I don't want change history, Simon. But I really don't want die in history. I'm going to go get ready for my wedding. Now you can join me if you want to." He said jumping off the ledge walking away going back to the closet.

Edward watches Alvin walking away and turns back to Simon. "Tell him the wedding will be soon on the Grand Staircase. Passengers will be there but I don't know if that will be a problem. Will it?"

Simon jumps off his shoulder. "I don't think it will be a problem. Alvin and Brittany won't mind. I should get going. Thank you Captain Smith." Simon yelled out running back to the closet.

The captain waves to Simon. "You're welcome, you weird talking chipmunk." He said walking back to other officers.

Brittany and Jeanette stand in the time machine trying to clean some oil off their fur when Alvin and Simon burst in. The girls scream hiding the oil from the boys. Theodore and Eleanor jump from the scream as the clean up the oil on the floor.

Simon looks around. "What happened around here?"

Jeanette runs up to him and hugs him. "There was a little explosion with the oil. Nothing bad."

Simon looks at her. "You're lucky I have extra oil because that's a huge need."

Brittany runs to Alvin and wraps her arms around his neck. "So what did the captain say?"

Alvin smiles looking at her. "He said that we can have it on the Grand Staircase."

Simon looks at the two. "He said it will be soon so go get ready."

Jeanette turns around facing the couple. "Once you two leave this room, you will not be able to see each until the wedding."

"Fine with me." Brittany said letting go of Alvin.

"Wait so I can't see this beautiful girl until the wedding?" Alvin asked looking at Brittany.

Simon slaps him. "No and you have to deal with that for awhile." He said fixing his glasses.

Jeanette grabs Brittany dragging her to the back leaving the boys alone. "Come on, Brittany. We need to find you a nice white dress. Today is your day and we need to make you look amazing."

Brittany watches Jeanette breaking a box. "Are you sure that you will find a dress here?"

Jeanette looks up from the box. "Simon told me he has everything in here. We better find a dress."

"Jeanette, can I ask you a question?" Brittany asked sitting down on the cold floor.

"Umm sure. What is it?" Jeanette asked joining Brittany on the floor

"As a sister, is this a mistake?" Brittany asked looking at Jeanette. "You said I haven't dated Alvin once, which is correct, so should I go on with this wedding?"

Jeanette looks at Brittany with a smile. "In my opinion, I think you are. You need to get to know the guy you want to marry. I mean, yea we live with them, but that doesn't mean we know them. Get to know their soft side." Jeanette said as Eleanor walks in.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked as Jeanette grabs her pulling her to floor.

"Brittany, is having second thoughts about marring Alvin."

Eleanor looks at Brittany with a shocked face. "You're having second thought?"

"Yes, I am having second thoughts. I don't know him like I want to. I want a boyfriend before a wedding. I just don't know how to tell him without hurting his feelings. When he asked me to marry him, I was mad. I heard that everyone had a boyfriend or a girlfriend and I didn't have one. We are on the ship of dreams and my dream is to have a boyfriend. I was standing on the table when Alvin came to me and asked me. I couldn't think and I just punched him."

"And you said yes." Jeanette said crossing her legs while placing her head on his hands.

"Yea." Brittany said lowering her face.

Alvin stands by the entrance listening to the girls talk while a tear falls from his eyes. He walks away back to Simon looking at himself trying on bow ties.

"Which bowtie should I wear? Bowties are cool." Simon said looking at Alvin. "Why the long face? You're getting married."

"Not anymore. The wedding is off, Simon." Alvin said walking toward the exit.

"Wow, what? Why is the wedding off?" Simon asked chasing Alvin stopping him.

"I over heard the girls talking about me and Brittany was having second thoughts. I need to go see Captain Edward and tell him that it's cancelled. Maybe walk around the ship a few times." Alvin announced walking out of the closet.

The girls walk out to the main room seeing Simon standing at the entrance facing away from them. His hands sit in his pockets with a bowtie hanging from his neck.

Brittany walks up next to him. "Where's Alvin? I need to talk to him."

Simon turns his head and shakes it. Brittany looks up at the girls and runs out to the hallway. She looks both ways until seeing Alvin enter an elevator going up. She runs towards it but was too late for the gates closed leaving nothing between her and Alvin who has his hands in his pockets looking down at his feet. The elevator goes up leaving Brittany behind. She walks back to the closet and enters the time machine and sits down looking at her feet. The others gather around her.

"Do we wait for him to come back or go after him?" Eleanor asked playing with her fingers.

"He said that he was going for a walk after talking to Edward." Simon said looking at Brittany.

Brittany looks up at the clock. "It is 9:30pm. We wait for awhile and see if he comes back. Just work on the engine and wait for Alvin to come back."

Theodore walks up looking at Brittany. "What if he doesn't come back before 11:40 and we fix the engine?"

Brittany looks at Theodore and then at the engine. "We leave him behind."


	7. Chapter 7

10:54pm April 14, 1912

Dave walks down the hallway wearing his best suit with his black leaning over on his head. He stops by the closet door and knocks three times. A little shout comes from the inside. He opens the door and closes it behind him. Dave looks down seeing a little box and sits down leaning on a wall.

"Who wants to start talking first?" He asked with a tap on the door using his shoe.

Simon opens the door. "What do you mean, Dave?"

"Alvin called off the wedding. Did something happen on the ship of dreams?" Dave asked taking his hat off setting it down next to the broom.

Simon looks behind him towards Brittany. "Brittany, come here please."

Brittany runs across the room almost hitting the other door. "What? Jeanette and I are almost done working. We might have something."

"Brittany Seville, what did you do? Alvin called the wedding off."

"Ok listen, I just had second thoughts about getting married to Alvin. I want a boyfriend before a husband."

Simon stops her. "But here's the kicker. Brittany said that she wants to leave Alvin here."

"Only if he isn't back when we fix the engine. We need to be gone before 2:20am."

Dave looks at Brittany. "You said yes to Alvin when he asked you to marry him. He calls it off because you were having second thoughts and now you're willing to lose him by leaving him here. Are you even thinking right now?"

Brittany covers her face as she falls to the ground. "I don't want lose Alvin but he decided a long time ago that he wanted to stay behind."

Simon stares at her. "Please tell me you're joking. You can't stay in the past, Brittany. He said he would stay behind until he fell in love with you." Simon covers his mouth. "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that."

Brittany looks at Simon. "He what?"

Simon runs back inside the machine hiding behind the engine with Brittany following him. "Why are you following my, Brittany? We should work now. Please work."

Brittany jumps on top of Simon scaring the others causing them to run over to see what is happening. "You said Alvin fell in love with me. How is that possible?"

Simon looks up at her. "Really? Did you just ask how that is possible?"

Brittany hits his chest. "I want to know when and why he fell in love with me."

Jeanette pulls Brittany off of Simon. "You don't need to ask that, Brittany."

Brittany pushes Jeanette back and jumps back on top of Simon. "Tell me, Simon."

"Alright. Alvin always loved you Brittany. When we first met you girls, he didn't even notice Jeanette and Eleanor. He only saw you. When Drew was chasing you two down the hall at the jail, Alvin held on tight to your hand. When you two jumped into the machine, he didn't let you go. He held you tight in his arms." Brittany gets up slowly helping Simon up. "He respects you. Alvin told me that you didn't believe him when he told you about the talk from earlier. He really does care about you, Brittany."

Jeanette stares at Brittany who seems speechless. "What happened earlier with you and Alvin."

Brittany continues to stare at the wall. "He told me that he cared about me. He told me that he changed for me. We yelled at each other and we snapped. Alvin told me that he held on to me while we were traveling and would never let go." Brittany falls to her knees still staring at the wall. "And I called him a liar and a jerk."

"All of this happened because you didn't believe him?" Jeanette asked leaning on the engine.

Theodore looks at the three. "Maybe God is mad at us." The group looks at him. "Don't even deny it now. We can't even keep ourselves from killing each other." Theodore looks at the clock. "It is now 11:20pm. We wasted time creating more drama than we can even handle. Simon, you and Jeanette stay here and fix whatever is keeping us from leaving. Brittany, Eleanor and I will go look for Alvin. We are not going to die the RMS Titanic. Lets move." Theodore yells out.

The three put their hands up in defeat as Brittany walks to the exit leaving Simon and Jeanette alone to fix the engine. Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore walk out to the hallway and up the Grand Staircase. Dave runs up behind them picking them up.

"We don't have time for you three to walk up the stairs in an hour. Now lets go." Dave yelled out running to the main deck.

He bursts through a door hitting Eric, who was holding a tray of dirty dishes, to fall breaking the plates and cups. "Oh I am so fire that."

Dave grabs him. "I doubt it, Eric. They might forget about it. We need your help."

Eric whips himself off and stares at Dave who has the chipmunks on his shoulders. "Oh no. It's the crazy girl from the lunch room. Please don't bite me."

"I won't jeez. We need your help finding a munk. His name is Alvin Seville."

"Wow, Alvin Seville is one of you. I saw him few minutes ago up with Captain Edward. They were taking some pictures up by the officer quarters." Eric said pointing towards the front.

"They were taking pictures?" Brittany asked jumping from Daves shoulder.

"Pictures good enough to end up in a museum someday. I have to go now. Dave, do you still need me tonight?"

"Yes I do." Dave said with a smile.

Brittany looks at Dave crossing her arms. "Why do you need Eric?"

Dave looks down at Brittany. "He is taking my son David. I'm not going to live much longer and for you munks to be here, Dave needs to be born."

Brittany jumps off the chair walking towards the front. "Good idea, Dave. We need to find Alvin now. If he took as picture worth being put in a museum, we need to fix that. We can't have Alvin n a picture with Captain Edward hanging in a museum."

Eleanor grabs Brittanys arm. "It will be ok, Brittany. For all we know, the picture goes down with the ship.

"We can't change history. If anyone that we know sees the picture, we will be questioned. But then again, they could just be seeing another chipmunk." Brittany said walking down the stairs rubbing her hands together for warmth.

"Who would be looking for a picture of Captain Edwards with a chipmunk?" Theodore asked following the girls.

Brittany turns around. "You'll be surprised."

November 12, 2013

Huge groups of people crowed the Titanic section as the sun covers their faces from the skylight. A tour guide leads the people into the room that's full of pictures. People take out their cameras facing a large wall. The tour guide tell them a little bit about the wall.

"Here we have pictures from the Titanic. On the left, we have the day it set sail. You can see the passengers walking onto the ship and waving good bye to their friends and family. The middle has some interesting pictures. You can see Captain Edwards talking to his officers in the Officer quarter. Now on the far right, these are pictures on the day the ship hit the Titanic."

The guest walk around looking at the pictures until a little boy stops. He looks at the picture and smiles.

"Hey look, the captain is holding a chipmunk. He looks so cute." The boy said leaning on the glass.

"That is impossible. It might not be a chipmunk."

The boys mom looks at the picture. "He's right. Captain Edwards is holding a chipmunk."

A man runs through the crowd. "Look out, Ian Hawking coming through. Watch out." Ian gets to the front kneeling in front of the picture. "It can't be." He gets his phone and calls Dave. "Dave, you need to get down to the museum right."

"Ian, what's wrong?" Dave asked sitting in the living room.

Ian stares at the picture of Alvin sitting in the captains hand. "It's about Alvin."

Dave drives down to the museum to meet Ian who is standing out in front. He gets out locking the door. "Ian. What's about Alvin?"

"Just follow me. I was in the Titanic section taking a tour and a boy said that the captain was holding a chipmunk in his hand so I wanted a closer look and it's Alvin."

They arrive in the picture room where the group is. Dave walks to the picture of Alvin with Captain Edward. "This can't be Alvin." Dave looks hard at the picture. "Oh my god. They ended up on the Titanic."

Ian stares at Dave. "Whose they, Dave?"

"Simon built a time machine. They must have ended up in the ship after visiting Drew. They have to be alright. They must have just visited and left. Maybe they are home now."

Ian looks at Dave. "Maybe they can't leave."

Dave gets up. "Why would you say that, Ian?"

"Dave, it's simple. If they left, wouldn't they be with you right now?"

A yell comes from the next room followed by the tour guide running. Ian and Dave run to the next room seeing an iceberg.

The tour guide walks up to the boy. "Why did you yell?"

The boy points to the iceberg. "Is this the real iceberg that the ship hit?"

The tour guide turns around. "This is the iceberg. Only part of it though. It was taken off on the day of the sinking. It had been in storage for 98 years. They then took it out and sent it here."

The boy tugs on the guides pants. "There's something in it."

The group looks at it seeing a little brown spot in it. Dave and Ians eyes grow large with the shock that spreads through out their body. Dave walks towards the iceberg and kneels down with Ian behind him putting his hand on Daves shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dave. Maybe it isn't one of yours." Ian said whipping the iceberg to make it clearer to see.

Dave looks up at it. "The head is facing down and I can't tell what it's wearing but I know its clothes. This is one of my chipmunks and they have been stuck in the ice for 101 years." Dave said as a object flies through the wall causing a lot of smoke. He turns around seeing a chipmunk standing in the smoke unable to see its face.

"I'm sorry, Dave."

April 14, 1912

Brittany walks towards the front of the ship leaving Eleanor and Theodore with Dave to search up by the Officer quarters and by the life boats. Brittany walks over the ropes and chains as she reaches the front. She walks slowly up the little steps and goes towards the railing looking over.

"It's not worth it." Alvin said from behind.

Brittany still faces the water. "We are all going to die tonight. Might want to end it now."

Alvin walks up to her and grabs her hand twisting his fingers in hers. "Don't do it, Britt."

Brittany looks at Alvin and then down at their fingers. "I thought you hated me?"

"This is a once in a lifetime thing, believe me. I heard you talking about having second thoughts."

Brittany looks at him. "I just didn't want to rush into this so fast. You asked me to marry you and I said yes not thinking that we are still kids who are still on a ship that hits an iceberg in a few minutes."

"So do you still want to get married if we get off this ship?" Alvin asked pulling her forward.

"No, Alvin. I want to date someone before I marry them." Brittany said pushing away.

"Alright. If we date, maybe in the future, we can get married?" Alvin asked smiling at her.

"Well you need to ask me first you fool. I'm not just going to agree to go out with you." Brittany said letting go of Alvins hand walking away.

Alvin stops her. "Alright. Brittany Seville, will you go out with me?"

Brittany taps her chin. "No."

Alvin jumps. "What? Why?"

"I don't buy it. Maybe you really don't want to go out with me." Brittany announced walking away again. Alvin jumps in front of her about to speak when he looks behind her causing his jaw to drop. "What?" Brittany asked while Alvin turned her around. "Oh. My. God!"

An officer yells from the back. "ICEBERG!"

Alvin grab Brittany running in the opposite direction of the iceberg. They run up the stairs to the officers quarter.

An officer yells at the man dealing with the wheel. "Go all the way to the left, NOW! We need to slow down."

Another officer runs in followed by Captain Edward as they walk to the back room. Alvin and Brittany jump on the ledge looking out to the iceberg as it gets closer. The ship slowly turns left but doesn't make it. The Titanic hits the iceberg causing a huge jerk making Alvin and Brittany fall backwards off the ledge hitting the ground. Simon and Jeanette work on the engine as they feel the jerk causing them to fly hitting the wall. Eleanor, Theodore and Dave walk along the life boats as the ship hits the iceberg causing Dave to smack the boat with his face. He gets up with a bloody nose and looks at his watch.

"It's 11:40pm. We need to find Brittany and Alvin now." Dave yelled running back to the officer quarters followed by Eleanor and Theodore. They run up the stairs seeing Alvin and Brittany on the wood floor rubbing their heads.

Alvin looks at Brittany. "Welcome to the unsinkable ship."


End file.
